Jet and Percy, Book 1: Homecoming
by writer111
Summary: This takes place 1 year from TLO. Jet has missed out on all the action at camp, but he has plenty of his own as a monster hunter. and when a job needs to be done, he's going to need Percy's help.
1. 5 Years

Chapter 1

5 years

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" unfortunately, the Telchine wasn't going down without a fight, good, and more pleasure for me for the kill. We rolled into the boundary of camp, how, I don't know, monsters can't go past the force field, maybe because we were in contact, but forget that! Main mission: end the life of this no good piece of shit. I gave the punk a hard punch and threw him down, then pulled out my staff, the Telchine's eyes widened, ha; he knew what was going to happen.

_Slit_

His head was off quicker than King Louie's execution. I brushed myself off and walked down the hill, then I saw him, my first trainer of many, Chiron.

"Jet, is that you?" he asked with a sense of curiosity. I gave a slight nod and took a seat next to him at the card table.

"Jet, I hardly recognized you, you have been gone for so long I thought you have been killed."

"Thanks for the comfort, I really needed it" I said sarcastically.

"Well Jet I have some wonderful news for you, the prophecy has been fulfilled and judging that the camp hasn't been run down with flesh eating monsters, it ended nicely." I couldn't believe it, this was the best news I've heard in my life.

"Who was the half-blood in the prophecy?" I asked.

"A child of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. He's a lot like you, except not as cocky, not as arrogant, and not as bright."

I asked when I could meet him, Chiron said that Percy was out with his girlfriend canoeing and that I could see him after that.

"Well, I'll just see Annabeth while I'm waiting." I replied

"Yeah, that's the other news, Annabeth _is _Percy's Girlfriend" More news I couldn't believe, no way would I ever think that a child of Athena would be going out with a child of Poseidon. On that note Annabeth walked by and gave me a double take then looked back and dropped her jaw.

"Jet! Oh my gods, you've came back" She shouted, a little louder than I expected. I thought she was going to kill me with the massive bear hug she gave me.

"Hey, good to see you too, yes it has been a long time. Say, when do I meet this Percy guy?"

She pointed at the canoe lodge and smiled, still beaming with the return of her old friend. As I walked over I saw a 17 year old with dark hair and green eyes.

"Are you Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon?" I asked. He reached out his hand and said that he was. I shook it and told him,

"I'm Jet, professional monster hunter and son of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon."


	2. My Story

Chapter 2 My story all over again

I wasn't surprised when Percy looked confused, after all, anyone would once they found out I had 3 dads.

"Let me start from the beginning," I told Percy, "maybe that will clear things up." Percy still couldn't believe it, but he listened anyway.

"I was born on October 20, 1939, just before World War 2 started. The three gods loved my mom; they all were active with her, not at the same time obviously. When she was pregnant, no one knew who the real father was, The gods don't have DNA so there was no way to tell who my dad is, that's how World War 2 started all three gods were fighting over me, then they made the pact that they wouldn't have any more kids with mortals. Once I was born they killed my mom as punishment for cheating on all of them and threw me in the New York streets. Grown up in the streets at the time of World War 2, I learned to fight, think, and steal very quickly before I could get killed. Monsters ran at me 24/7; I thought I wouldn't make it to be 10 years old, when I met a spiffy man in a tux walking by. As I went to pick his pocket, he caught me and took me to a dark alley. He said that I shouldn't steal but he felt bad for me. He reached into his suitcase and brought out 3 things. One was a pair of sunglasses, another a belt, and finally a M&M mini container, he told me whenever I was in trouble all I needed to do was push the belt buckle, put on the sunglasses and open the M&M case. I never saw him again after that. A few years later when I was 12, I got into some deep crap. I was cornered by 3 lastragonians, in a hurry I put on the sunglasses, pushed the belt buckle and opened the M&M's. The sunglasses turned into a helmet with night vision and X-ray vision, the belt turned into a full body armor suit; lastly, the M&M's turned into a 5 foot long bo-staff constructed of a mixture of celestial bronze and metal. I was ready for action. As one lastragonian came at me, I span around and sliced its leg, as it cried out I hit him in the ribs and stabbed him in the stomach, the other two both ran at me I jumped over them and sliced both their heads off. When I was done, the armor turned back into a belt, the helmet back into sunglasses and the bo-staff back into an M&M container."

"Whoa, wait a minute back up, are you telling me you killed 3 men eating, 8 foot tall giants when you were 12 and didn't even get a scratch?" Percy asked confused. I nodded.

I continued with my story, "as soon as the battle ended, I got kidnapped by the man in the tux! He took me to Nevada and dropped me off at the lotus casino. After a couple weeks he took me here Camp half blood and told me everything, that I was the son of the three most powerful gods, that I have extreme fighting skills and that is was destined to be a monster hunter. After his confession, he told me that he was Lord Apollo. The thing that surprised me the most was that I was in the year 2005, the lotus casino sped up time. Apollo told me that when the school year started, I would have to go on a five-year journey, learning the ways to fight from masters all over the world. I'm not going to get into that 5 years, let's just say that I can defeat a whole army now thanks to my 5 year adventure."

Percy was surprised; you would think any half-blood would be killed in one year in the wild by himself, but to think of five years the odds of surviving were 678,436,563 to 1.

"Well, I hope you don't leave again anytime soon, because I think many people are looking forward to having you at camp!" Percy as he grinned and put his hand on my shoulder, "Now come on, it's time for dinner," he said.


	3. Team Cap

Chapter 3 I'm team captain

I haven't had a dinner like this in years, everything was so delicious! I sat with Percy at the Poseidon table and we talked about our latest adventures, Percy told me that Luke, a former camper and son of Hermes betrayed the gods but sacrificed himself in saving the world in the end. I told him that master swordsman and martial art masters such as Jet Lee and Chuck Norris personally trained me.

Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble floor to gain everyone's attention, my Centaur teacher said,

"Hello everyone, today is a special day for us. Today, Jet, a returning camper is back to stay after his 5 year absence! Also, to celebrate his return, we are going to have a special capture the flag on Friday! There are going to be three teams during the game, the traditional blue and red teams and the extra team will be team silver, this team will consist of Jet, the team leader, and five extra campers of his choosing, so, if you want to be on the winning team, I would suggest trying to get on Jet's good side."

I knew who two of my team mates would be, Annabeth and Percy, without a dout! But who would be the remaining three? This would be something to really think about for the next six days. After dinner, Connor and Travis Stoll came up to me.

"Dude, what's been happening for the last five years?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, we thought you had enough of us and decided to leave!" Travis remarked.

"Yeah, I know I've been gone for a while, say, how good are you guys at capture the flag?"

"Why don't we just show you," they both said in unison.

They were very talented as I saw them practice; they were very clever and strong. Connor has the speed, while Travis has the power, but they both had the same smarts.

I finally said that they were on the team after an hour of practicing.

"Thanks bro!" Travis said, "Hey, I'd suggest going to Lee Fletcher of the Apollo cabin for your fifth teammate, he's very skilled in tracking and pretty good at battle strategies, not as good as you or Annabeth, but he's still good."

"Thanks Travis, I'll look into him." I said as I walked to Zeus's cabin, I needed a good night's sleep. This night was going to be the first of many… I hope. Tomorrow, I'll see what kind of skills Lee has I don't know the guy, but you can't make new allies without meeting new people.


	4. Armor

Chapter 4- Upgrading my armor

When I woke up this morning, I was refreshed and well rested, I haven't had a good sleep in years. As a monster hunter, I need to be on constant alert. I usually get a good three hours on a normal day on my own in the open. 5 on a great day! I did my regular morning routine, I call it my 10 star, ten pushups, ten jumping jacks, ten burpies, ten high kicks, and ten minutes of meditation.

When I went to breakfast I got greeted my many campers I knew from the past, they looked so different now after all these years. As I passed the showers and toilets I saw a mirror. I realized that I haven't seen my reflection in a long time. I went to the mirror to take a look.

Starring back at me was a 17 year old with brown, wavy hair down to his eyes his eyes were blue with a hint of green. He had a type of look in his eyes that knew he could wipe out a whole state in a matter of weeks. He was well build with a small scar on his left cheek. The teenager starring back at me in the mirror had a quirky smile, like a good joke he once heard that he remembered.

I left the mirrors and went to the Poseidon table to sit with Percy.

"How'd ya sleep, Jet? It must have been a while since you've slept well."

"Yeah, it was nice, do you know Lee Fletcher at all?"

"A bit, he did pretty well in defending New York with me, well, everyone did."

"The Stolls recommended him to be our final member of our team, but first I think I'm going to need to upgrade my armor, it could use some work, is Bekendorf around?"

That's when I heard the news; Bekendorf gave his life to blow up a cruise ship with Percy last year. I was pretty sad when I heard the news, but killing is what my job is all about, so I got over it pretty quickly.

"Well, no biggie, I trained in the forges for 8 months, I think I'll be able to work on my armor alone, see ya, Percy!"

"Later Jet," Percy replied. I walked over to the armory, grabbed an apron, some tools and took off my belt. I placed the belt on a pedestal and pushed the belt buckle. My armor was a bit beaten up and rusty looking, it definitely needed a serious makeover, I got right to work.

When I was done, my armor looked awesome! I had a hidden blade on each of my wrists, a video/phone on my left arm and a grappling hook on my right. I repainted the armor as well, now it was a cool shade of steel. I totally know I have to take it for a test fight before I went to see Lee. I headed for the arena with a huge grin.

The arena hasn't changed a bit since the last time I was here, nothing changed. I set up some test dummies and put on my armor. It was a lot lighter now, easier to move around in. I tried out my wrist blades, very effective, they were the perfect length and very easy to hide because they retract in my armor. I slashed one dummy with my staff, and took it out with my wrist blade right through the gut, basically saying, I wrecked shop today working in the new armor, now it's time to go see Lee Fletcher.


	5. Teach

Chapter 5 I get to teach

I saw Lee outside of his cabin, he was strumming his guitar to a made up song, and it sounded nice. The last time I heard beautiful music like that was when I was at a Boston pops concert stalking a pair of Basilisks.

"Lee, do you have any interest in joining my team for Capture the flag on Friday?"

"Sure, what do I have to do?" Lee asked.

"I heard that you are a good tracker, I've hidden 7 ribbons all over the camp, if you find them all within 3 hours, you can be the final member of my team, report to me when you've found them all. Your time starts now."

Lee jumped up and started running to find the ribbons. I went to the big house to talk with Chiron; it's been a while since we discussed heroes of the past and tales of the gods.

"Jet, come in, I'd like to ask you something," Chiron said as he sat down at the card table.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Jet, how would you like to be a teacher at camp? You would be a very valuable staff member; we need a teacher in monster fighting, swords and unarmed combat. Will you teach the campers?"

"Chiron, I will be honored to." I said.

"Great, you start now, go to the arena and teach unarmed combat!"

I rushed to the arena, when I arrived, there was a group of people waiting for me. I stood in front of the crowd and counted the number of heads, 16 half-bloods.

"Okay, line up by parents, and I'll pair you into groups of 2." I said. The campers lined up, most of the kids were around 12 years old. When they were done, there were 6 kids from Apollo, 5 kids from Athena, and 5 kids from Hermes.

"To start things off, I'll start with my name, I'm Jet, son of the big three and professional monster hunter and I'll be your teacher." After I said that, Percy came and stood beside me and said

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and I'm going to be co-teacher."

Once I grouped to kids into twos, I told them that we were going to start working on hand-to-hand combat. We did some exercises and few of the students had trouble, Percy and I helped them out as best we could. One camper was brilliant, he already knew some basic submission holds and he learned fast, his name was Simon, son of Athena. At the end of the class, Annabeth came over to see what Percy was doing with a bunch of 12 year olds when he was 17. We told her that Percy was helping me teach a class, she was very impressed and said that it was more likely for Athena and Poseidon to get along than Percy teaching a class. She laughed then kissed Percy and went back to her daily activities. Percy had a tower around him and looked back at Annabeth.

"Hey, everyone, take five, ok?" I called to the rest of the class and went over to percy. I put my arm on his shoulder and asked him what he thought.

Percy responded, "I think... I think I'm in love, I've known Annabeth for five years, and it took me this long to figure out that she's the one for me and that I'm the one for her. We've been through so much, and we've fought each other for so long, heh…After a few months together, it all still seems like a dream, a wonderful dream that I never want to end."

"Hold on to her buddy, don't let her go" I told him.

When the lesson was over, Lee came bounding toward me with six ribbons.

"Lee, you're missing a ribbon and you have 45 minutes left." I told him.

"I know where the last ribbon is Jet; it's in your pocket."

I knew he got me, so I took the ribbon out and handed it to him. "Congrats, Lee," I said, "you're the final member of my team." He smiled and walked over to the dining hall for dinner. Percy came up to me and asked what Lee wanted.

I told him, "He's the final member in our team. You, me, Annabeth, Connor, Travis, and Lee are going to win Friday's Capture the flag."


	6. CTF

Chapter 6 Capture the flag

Today was Friday, capture the flag day. Before Capture the flag, everyone did their daily activities, I was teaching monster fighting while Percy was teaching sword fighting. Annabeth was teaching Ancient Greece to some of the younger campers. Lee was assistant teacher of archery with Chiron and Connor and Travis were throwing toilet paper over the Demeter Cabin, what a surprise.

Before dinner I told Chiron that I had an attachment on my left arm of my armor that I upgraded that is a type of video phone. He said that he would contact the gods and tell them that if they needed me, all they had to do was call, as long as they had cash, I hunt for fun, but gold doesn't hurt for motivation.

After we ate, Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble floor to get everyone's attention.

"Campers, we are now going to have our special capture the flag! The rules are as follows, each team will have a flag. In order to win, all three teams have to have the other two team's flags to win, so if your team flag is stolen, you can steal it back as well as your opposing teams. Will Jet's team of six get their special silver plumage helmets now? My team stood; two from the Hermes table, one from the Athena table, one from the Apollo table, and two from the Poseidon table. Once every one had their gear, Chiron announced the teams.

"The teams are as follows, the blue team will consist of campers from Athena, Apollo, and Hephaestus. The red team will have campers from Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, and Demeter. The silver team will have two children of the big three, Athena, Hermes, and Apollo. I counted and the teams were 40 to 35, to 6.

Chiron blew the horn and the game began. Right when we decided that Annabeth and the Stolls would take defense and that Percy, Lee and I would take offense, our flag got stolen by an Athena camper. Percy and I ran after her. When we caught up to her, 5 Apollo campers caught us and threw us in jail and locked the door. It all happened so fast, not even five minutes in the game, and Percy and I got captured. Percy was really pissed.

"Dammit! We're going to miss the whole game!" he yelled.

"Dude, calm down, and take a look at this," I said as I wielded my grappling hook. I aimed and shot the grappling hook at windowless jail door. After the hook was in the door, I retracted to hook, instead of the door flying off as I expected, I went hurdling toward the door! Thank the gods I had my armor on or else I would be in deep trouble. My armor must be more powerful than I thought because I went right through the damn thing, leaving a big hole in the door. Percy and I crept to where the Blue team was holding my staff and Percy's sword…and our flag!

"Ok, here's the plan," I told Percy "I have wrist blades on my armor, I'll cause a distraction, while you grad the flag and our weapons, we'll meet back at our HQ, got it?" Percy nodded and he went around some trees and was gone. I burst into the scene and kicked one guard in the head and neck chopped another. Two came at me and I wielded my blades. I parried both strikes and slashed their armor, a deep enough cuts to cause some bleeding, but nothing to serious, I turned back to them and said, "Hey, consider the cuts souvenirs, not many people can come toe to toe with me and make it out without any broken limbs!" the rest of the defense heard me and came at me, a kick here, a swipe here, they left their flag completely open, I saw percy out of the corner of my eye, he had our weapons and he snatched our flag as well as the blue teams, he nodded at me, and disappeared. I threw everyone off me and ran back to our base.

Annabeth and the Stoll brothers were still at the base, Lee was missing though. Connor told me he went to get the red team's flag.

"Well, let's give him a hand" I said. Percy threw me my m&m capsule and we ran to help Lee

When Percy and I were in the forest searching for the red team's flag, we got jumped by 25 campers, all from the red team.

"Percy, go, look for the other flag, I'll deal with these guys." I whispered. Percy nodded and made a break for it.

Clarisse was one of the 25 campers on the red team and said to me, "you're out numbered; it's 25 to 1, surrender!"

" Yeah, your right, 25 to 1 isn't a fair fight, you need about 40 more campers for it to be fair!" and on that note, I pushed my belt buckle, put on my sunglasses, and opened my M&M capsule. At the sight of my armor, helmet, and bo-staff, 5 of the campers ran for it, which was probably the smartest move they made yet.

I span around my staff and told them, "Now, you are all in very big trouble!"

I love being a professional fighter, 2 campers came up to me, I slashed one's sword out of his hand and punched the other one in the side of his head, and with my new armor, that probably felt like getting hit with a block of ice. Clarisse came up to me with her spear in hand, I started spinning around and slashing at her armor. When I stopped her armor was in pieces on the ground, her shirt was cut up and her spear was nothing but sawdust on the ground. I then picked her up and threw her in a puddle and turned to the rest of the campers, 18 were left.

"So, are we gonna do this, or are you just going to stand there and crap in your pants?" Three ran at me, all that was needed was a well placed roundhouse kick to take out all three. Another stabbed at me, I span around his sword and gave him a massive head butt, thank the god's I had my helmet or I'd be in pain too. I grabbed another and threw her into a couple other red soldiers. I knocked the sword out of another's hand and slashed both his legs with my staff and kicked him down. I flipped over him and grabbed a punch and made a swift chop to the elbow and a back hand to the attacker's face. They were falling left and right all around me, it was great! I turned to see Lee running with the red team's flag. Percy was right behind him. Lee got tackled by a Hephaestus camper and dropped the flag, Percy recovered it and ran for our side, I ran up beside him, an Ares camper ran up to him, but Lee shot one of his blunt arrows at him. Percy threw the flag to me and leaped at 2 approaching red team members and collided into them. I wielded my staff and blew by 5 Apollo campers in front of me and then leaped over them on to my team's side. My team had won.

Then my left arm started to ring, it was my arm phone, I pressed the button to see Hermes.

"Lord Hermes, what is it?" I asked.

"Jet, the gods need your help with something, it's very important. Apollo will be over soon to talk about the details, and knowing who you are and what you do, it's right up your alley." With that, Hermes disappeared and there was silence. What did the god's want with me?


	7. dragons

Chapter 7 The 4 dragons

Apollo appeared just minutes after Hermes ended his call. Apollo looked a bit nervous, yet he still had that same old sense of coolness on his face.

"Jet, the gods need your help, it's very important." Apollo told me.

"Name it, as long as I'm getting paid," I replied.

"Jet, can you tell me the four elements of the world?" Apollo asked me.

"Yeah, earth, wind, water, and fire."

"That's good. Now, for each element there is a dragon. Every couple centuries they return after they are killed. The gods and I used to kill them ourselves, but now it looks like that the dragons have built up an immunity to our powers and only half-bloods can kill them. Jet, will you hunt down the 4 dragons before they destroy the United States, there's a 2500 gold drachma reward in it for you. And 10000$ in mortal money"

After hearing the reward money, I think I said something like, "Hammm, guhhh, duuh…waaa"

Apollo smiled, "Great, you leave tomorrow morning." and with that, he disappeared with loud bang.

Percy came to me and told me, "Jet, when Kronos died, I thought the world would be at peace, and now that this has come upwell… I want to be a part of it. I want in."

"Us too" said the Stoll brothers.

"I'm not letting anything happen to Seaweed Brain while he's gone. I'm coming too." Annabeth said.

We all turned to Lee, waiting his response. He was very silent.

"LET'S KILL SOME DRAGONS!" he screamed. We all cheered and got ready for our journey.

I packed my wallet, my belt, sunglasses and my M&M capsule. Percy had his sword. Annabeth had her knife and her Yankees cap of invisibility.

Lee packed his bow and arrows and a small dagger. Connor had two arm length knives that he called Slice and Dice. Travis had a specially made weapon for him, it was a can of Axe body spray, but when he opened it, the can of spray turned into a medium sized battle axe, clever.

We said our goodbyes before getting in the van to go to the train station and figure out where we look first. Chiron looked at us with tears in his eyes and said, "It seems just like yesterday when all of you were just 12 years old, trying to find some meaning in your lives, and looking at you today from 5 years ago, I can definitely say that you are the best heroes I know, may the gods be with you and good luck."

We got in the van and started driving. I drove, Travis had shotgun, Connor and Lee were in the middle seats and Percy and Annabeth were in the way back.

We got to Grand Central Station and parked in a garage. We went in the train station and looked at our world map we packed.

"What dragon should we go after first?" Annabeth asked.

"As a monster hunter," I said, "I tend to follow the carnage and destruction to find the monster, also to find its habitat, let's start with the water dragon."

"How about Niagara Falls, there's plenty of water there." Travis said.

"Okay, let's give it a go and see what we get." Lee said.

We bought train tickets to Canada. I have to admit, it put a huge dent in my wallet. Thank the gods that Chiron gave each of us a special credit card for special needs like staying in a hotel or for food. We got to our seats, I had the window seat and Lee sat next to me, across from us sat Travis and Connor. Across from us on the other side of the train sat Percy and Annabeth, they were both pretty happy about that. When it was dark, Travis and Connor were sleeping. Percy and Annabeth were also asleep, Annabeth was resting on Percy's shoulder and Percy was leaned on the top of Annabeth's head.

"They look nice, huh, Annabeth and Percy." Lee told me.

"Yeah, I wish I had someone." I said.

"Why don't you? You're very strong, smart and brave, what girl wouldn't want you?"

"As being who I am, I'm always on the run, fighting and fighting. It's very dangerous. No girl wants a relationship like that. My life might seem great, but it's more like a type of hell, I never get a break, and that's all I ever wanted, sure the money's great but if I just stopped and actually had a real life, I could meet a girl, maybe have some kids in the future, start a family, instead, I'm going around with nothing to live for except endless killing."

"I understand, I would feel the same way." Lee told me.

"Really, do you really understand, Lee, I'm not trying to insult you, but you will never understand"

There was an awkward silence for a moment, the only sound was the train moving on the rails.

"Jet, there's a big reason why I wanted to go on this quest with you. A few years ago, I got hit by a giant's club. People thought I died when I was unconscious, later my dad showed up and revived me, it took him 5 hours. I decided to go on this quest to bring some honor to his name. I think it will make him proud. And if I help you on this quest and we stop the dragons, I know I'll make Apollo proud!"

"I bet you will, Lee." I said.

After that, I leaned against the window and fell asleep.


	8. train

Chapter 8 Our Train Ride Is Cut Short

I woke up that morning with a strange feeling, like I thought we were being watched.

"Jet what's the matter?" Connor asked me.

"Yeah dude, you seem tense," Travis remarked.

I looked around the train, and then I saw them. These four giants dressed in black cloaks were just a few feet away.

"guys, take a quick look at those guys back there, don't they look a bit strange to you?" I asked.

They leaned over and took a fast glance, then they nodded.

"Okay, here's the deal, I think that they are lastragonians, but we're not sure. Travis, wake up Annabeth and Percy, we're getting off the next stop, and if they follow us, we'll know. Oh, that reminds me, where are we?"

"I think we are on the border line of Quebec." Lee said.

"That's good, we can get off soon." I told the group.

We waited for half an hour or so when the train stopped. I looked out the window and took a look at the train station, a sign was in the distance but I couldn't read it well. When we stood up to get off, so did the four lastragonians.

"Bingo" Percy said. At that split second, we rushed out of the train, dodging passengers and police officers. The lastragonians were right behind us.

We rushed right by the security checkpoint and the alarms sounded off. I just had enough time to see the sign as we were running. We were in Montreal, Canada.

"My bad," Connor said, "the alarms must have detected my two blades!"

I cursed in ancient greek, "I have an idea!" I shouted as we ran, "Lee and I will distract the guards and the lastragonians. Percy, you and Annabeth find a safe place to hide, Connor, you and Travis will do the same, we meet as soon as we can at the nearest mall to the train station. Got that?"

They all nodded and split up.

Percy and Annabeth ran outside using the front entrance, Connor and Travis ran for the back exit. Lee pulled out his dagger and slashed at the first lastragonian, a direct hit. The lastragonian started to evaporate instantly. I took out my staff and went for two that were coming after me. One threw a chair at me, I sliced it in half and stabbed him, bringing my staff up to its neck and it went down. Lee jumped behind a desk just in time before another chair came at him. He then threw his dagger at another lastragonian and got him right between the eyes. I jumped at the last one and wrapped my arms around its neck, with a swift motion and a crack, I broke its neck like a toothpick. The police were still trying to get us. I got my armor on and took a smoke bomb from my pocket and threw it at the ground. Then Lee and I booked for the exit.

"Wait, I forgot my dagger!" Lee shouted.

"Screw it! We gotta get out of here!" I called back.

I just pray to the gods that everyone else is okay. Lee and I saw Percy and Annabeth as we were running away.

"Did any of you see the Stoll brothers as you left?" Annabeth asked.

"No, we're going to have to meet up with them at the mall." Lee said

"Let's get going before they get in trouble, and knowing the Stoll brothers, that's not going to be long." Percy said. And with that we went shopping.


	9. thorn

Chapter 9 My most hated monster returns

Losing the cops wasn't easy; we needed to get new clothes at the nearest clothes store to disguise ourselves. Getting the new clothes set us back a bit, all I had after that was around 85 dollars. Percy and Annabeth only had 20 each. Lee said he had 35 bucks. That came to a total of 160...I think; I wasn't too good at math. Anyhow, we had to find Connor and Travis at the mall before anything else happens. We walked over to the mall, dodging and police officers that came down the street.

When we finally got the mall, I saw a familiar face. I don't remember who it was, I just knew that I've seen him before, and it wasn't from a good experience, that much I knew.

As we walked in, Annabeth told us, "Knowing the Stolls, they'll be in the electronics stores. Jet, you check the first floor while Percy and I check the 2nd floor, Lee, go buy some back up supplies lik bandages and batteries. If you find them, find us at the food court, if we find them, we'll find you at ummmm... that Tim Horton's got that?" I nodded and walked off, knowing that we were going to leave the mall with the entire mall cop fleet chasing us out. I checked some of the stores; I didn't know any of the store names. There was no "Dunkin' Donuts" or "Blockbusters" instead there was "La Canada video". I tried looking were some trouble was or where someone complained that their wallet has been stolen. I bought a cup of coffee at the Tim Horton's and sat down. I grabbed a newspaper to see if there was any strange weather near the falls to confirm if the water dragon was near there, turns out there was. Massive rain and the falls have flooded around 10 feet; a few people have actually drowned too. I put the paper down to see that guy again, the same one from outside. He was wearing a long coat with a raccoon cap on. I got up and walked out, the man followed but I walked on, pretending not to notice him.

I turned back again to see if he was still following me, but he vanished… strange. Then, I saw Percy, Annabeth, Lee, and the Stoll brothers a few feet in front of me.

"Where did you find them?" I asked.

"They were at the food court," Lee said.

"Hey guys, I think someone is following me, we need to get out of here and get to the falls as soon as possible."

The second I turned around, we were jumped.

"Well Jet, it's been a while, why don't you stay for a bit? Maybe we can catch up as I kill you…slowly," said the man. He pronounced Jet like someone would say _Jacques. _He also had a French accent.

"Thorn, don't even start with me, you know I can easily kick your ass!" I mocked.

"Thorn!" Percy and Annabeth shouted.

"We remember you; you almost killed us a few years ago!" Percy said.

"Well, now I'm here to finish the job!" he said. And with that, he lunged at us. I only had a split second to roll aside. I rushed to put my armor on and put my sunglasses on. Lee shot one of his arrows at Thorn. Thorn flicked his spiky tail and a spike came out and hit Lee's arrow.

Thorn turned into his monster form, a beast with the face of a human and the body of a lion. The people screamed and headed for the exits of the mall. Travis had his axe and went to cut off his tail, but Thorn was too quick for him, he spun around and hit Travis with his paw. Travis flew back into a cart of shirts. Percy ran at Thorn and went to strike but it was too late, Thorn shot one of his spikes and it caught Percy right in the chest, for a second I thought he was a goner; no one should have survived that blow, even me with my armor on. But Percy was still moving! My brain was racing, wondering why Percy was still alive, and then it hit me! Percy must have bathed in the river stics, that's why he's immortal! I uncapped my staff and charged Thorn. He swatted his paw at me; I rolled aside and slashed at his neck. Thorn jumped over me and pounced on Lee; Annabeth hopped on Thorn's back and started stabbing at the top of his head. Lee rolled away holding his arm, he might have been wounded. Connor brought out slice and dice and ran at Thorn. Thorn threw Annabeth off of him and ran at Travis, who was still on the shirt cart, Connor jumped right on top of him and wrapped his daggers around his neck.

"If you dare to harm my brother, you'll need to get me first, and for trying to kill Travis, you will not escape death!" Connor shouted, and then, he sliced Thorn's neck with both swords, turning him to dust.

"Man.. that felt great!" Connor said.

"Oh shit!" Percy said, pointing at the police officers coming after us, "we gotta get out of here!"

We ran out into the parking lot, we needed a car that could easily carry six people, then I spot it, a red van, it was in good condition too. I picked the lock and Percy took the wheel and Anabeth road shotgun. I went in the back with Connor while we helped the wounded Travis and Lee in the way back.

"Percy, head south, we're not too far from the falls, yet it may take a bit." I said to Percy.

Like I said before, I knew the entire mall police would chase us out of the mall. Worse, we haven't even killed to first dragon yet, and 2 of 6 were injured.


	10. time to talk

Chapter 10-Time to Talk

"Hand me some nectar!" I said to Annabeth, she handed me a canteen and I poured some on Lee's wound, it was a lot worse than I thought, his whole arm was covered in blood and scratch marks. After we hauled Lee and Travis in the van, Percy started the motor and headed south.

"Connor, how's Travis holding up?" I asked.

"He's got some bruised ribs, but he'll be fine." Connor replied.

"Forget about me!" Travis said, "Lee is in worse shape than I am, look after him!"

He was right, Lee's arm wasn't the only thing wounded, I looked at his chest, and there were cuts and bruises there too. Annabeth handed me some more nectar and I gave it to Lee. Then I covered his injuries and laid him down in the back of the van.

"He's gonna be fine, but he won't be fighting anything for a while, considering the condition he's in." I told everyone. "Percy, is there any one after us?"

"No, we're good,"

"Okay, at the next out of the way gas station, we're going to switch cars, Percy can you hot wire a car?"

"How did I start the car without the key?"

"Good point." I said.

When we got to a gas station, Annabeth and Connor went to get some snacks and pay for gas. Percy and I looked around for another vehicle. We came across a silver mini-van; it was just the right size for six people. The only problem was that the owner was filling up the tank.

"Percy, here's the plan; you get Travis and Lee, and put Lee in to the trunk of the mini-van while I take care of the owner."

"You're not going to kill him, are you?"

"No, just knock him out and give him the red van."

Percy nodded, but I knew he didn't approve, but what other choice did we have?

I went behind the owner, I was about to strike, when he turned around and grabbed my arm.

"We're you really going to steal my car?" the man said. "After giving you your favorite weapons, this is what I get?"

"Lord Apollo?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you're really that desperate to steal a god's car?"

"Is this _the_ car, the sun chariot?"

"If it was my boy, the gas station would have exploded."

"Oh… so are you going to give me the car or not?" I said impatiently.

"That's what I like about you Jet, straight forward and simple."

"Yeah that's great, now are you just gonna stand there and talk about how great I am or can I take the car?"

"What the hell, take it, I've got more!" Apollo laughed.

Percy went to the back of the car carrying Lee and Apollo's face fell. Percy tried to hide behind the car, but I told him it was all right.

"What has happened to Lee?" Apollo said, he now looked much older now, knowing that one one his sons was injured.

"Lee's fine, just a bit injured," I told Apollo as Percy put him in the back.

Apollo nodded, turned, and walked down the road looking back once to look at Lee. Apollo almost lost him once; I can tell he didn't want that to happen again. Annabeth and Connor came out of the store with some food and beverages and got in the car.

We drove in silence for a while, it started to get dark at around 8:30. Connor, Travis, and Lee were fast asleep.

"Jet," Percy said, "how do you know Thorn?"

"When I was out on my own, he was after me all the time. When I first started training and I would run into him, I would run, but after my third year, I could easily beat him. My record fighting him is 6-0, favor me. Every time he reforms, I'm his #1 target, the best part...I always win." I waited a few minutes before asking my important question.

"So, Percy, when did you bathe in the stics?" I asked. He seemed shocked at first but then told me the story.

"Does anyone know your weak spot?" I asked.

"Only one person," Annabeth said as she smiled at Percy, Percy gave her a wink.

"Jet," Annabeth asked," since you have 3 dads, do you have all the powers?"

"No, not a single one, I'm a powerless demi-god. I'm just one guy whose only job is the hunt and kill, no more, no less."

"Really…" said Annabeth, "Judging by who you are I think you would be invincible."

"No way, in fact my survival rate is just the same as an average demi-god. When I found out that I was a born killer, there were 20 of us, and then all of a sudden…boom, 19 vanished, just like that, off the map. I was the only one left. So when this is all over, I going to find out what happened to them."

"Damn," Percy said, "the just vanished? How did you know?"

"Hermes told me before I was out on my own."

"Guys, look!" Annabeth shouted. There was a sign saying "Niagara Falls, next right,"

We made it.

"First thing we're going to do is check into a motel and get some rest, then, we're gonna kill that dragon."

"Hell yeah!" Percy said, and with that, we turned right.


	11. water

Chapter 11 The water dragon

After we pulled into a motel a few miles away from the falls, we went into our rooms and got some rest. Travis and Lee got their own beds to be healed up in, Connor was sleeping on the couch in their room. Percy, Annabeth, and I shared the room next door. I was sleeping on one bed while Percy and Annabeth shared the other one.

"We need a plan for tomorrow when we hunt the first dragon," Annabeth said, "other wise we'll find it and be unprepared."

"My guess it will be at the bottom of the falls," Percy said.

"Right," said Annabeth, "There are tours for the falls all the time, if we can get on one, Percy can dive off the edge, find and kill the dragon."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, we would have to get tickets for the tour, and we don't have much money left, unless… we can get the Stolls to steal some for us, Lee is still unfit to go dragon hunting, but Travis is getting better." I said, "Second, Percy can't just jump of the edge without anyone seeing him, which would raise too much suspicion."

"Not if he wears my hat," Annabeth said as she pulled out her Yankee baseball hat.

"Perfect!" I said, I remember now that Annabeth has an invisibility hat.

"Okay," Percy said, "We know how were getting the tickets and how I am going to jump off the boat unnoticed, but how am I going to kill the dragon?"

"Yeah, that's a problem, I've never killed a dragon before, I've heard that it's the hardest thing to do," I said.

"How about I get the dragon, lure him to the surface and we can kill it then?" Percy said.

"That's probably the best way," Annabeth remarked, "okay, so tonight we get some rest, and tomorrow we get the dragon."

That morning we went to the falls, it was incredible; Niagara was the biggest water fall I have ever seen. Travis and Connor joined us while Lee rested up in the hotel room. Once I told The Stolls the plan, they were totally up for it the second I said "steal".

"so, we meet here again in half an hour, since Percy is going in invisible, you only need to get two tickets each, split up so that you can cover more ground."

"You got it Jet," Connor said.

"No prob," Travis added, and with that, the disappeared in the crowd.

When they got back, Travis handed me a ticket and said, "If anyone asks, your name is Erik Young, Annabeth, your name is Carry Roberts, I'm Ben Swenson, Connor's name is Jim Sanderson, and Percy, just in case people see you without the hat on, your Dan Whipple, Lets roll!"

We got on the ferry and went to the middle of the falls, we heard a splash behind us and that signaled that Percy jumped in the falls. After what seemed like forever, we felt a rumbling underneath us, and I knew Percy found the dragon. The rumbling stopped and then, BOOM! The water dragon blasted out of the water with Percy on its back. It was the ugliest thing I've ever seen. Its skin was a dark shade of green and was the size of a whale; it looked more like a snake than a dragon though. Tourist screamed and fell out of the boat. I put on my armor and wielded my arm blades, Connor had his two swords, and Travis whipped out his axe. Percy steered the dragon towards us while hacking at its head, then stabbed it in the eye, and leaped off into the water, the dragon roared but it didn't die. Percy came up from the water and made a wave that sent the whole boat at the dragon. Connor, Travis, Annabeth, and I jumped off the boat before it smashed into the dragon's face. With an awful roar, the water dragon whipped its tail at us while we were in mi-air and hit me, Connor and Annabeth. Travis was still in the air but falling slowly, like he had the power to defy gravity just a little bit. Connor and I collided with the water, but Percy lifted his hands and a gentle geyser that caught Annabeth brought her down nice and steady. Travis then, still in the air, brought his axe above his head and dived at the dragon. Travis's axe sunk into the middle of its eyes and a blood-curling screech came from the dragon's mouth. Green blood oozed out of the dragon's skull, goss! The dragon then fell with Travis still on its face down into the bottom of the falls. Then, there was silence.

"Travis!" Connor called out, but Travis didn't submerge from the water. The good news, one dragon was dead the bad news…so was Travis.


	12. Get Out

Chapter 12

Get out or get killed

As the dragon started to dissolve, the people that fell off the ferry boat started to realize what happened and began to start screaming. Percy handed Annabeth her Yankees cap and we swan for shore. I had to literally drag Connor with me to stop him from drowning himself to look for Travis. People were running and screaming everywhere, giving us an easy escape back to the hotel to get Lee. When we arrived at the hotel room, Lee already packed his stuff and was ready to go.

"When I heard everyone screaming, I got the idea that you guys killed the dragon, or got killed by the dragon. We gotta go before the police come knocking on our door and start asking questions." Lee said.

"Hey, where's Travis?" Lee asked. No one answered. Lee looked down in sorrow and said nothing. We got all of our stuff and headed down the lobby, when we got there, three police officers were talking with the guy behind the desk.

Percy looked at me and asked if I had any more smoke bombs left, I checked my bag, I only had one left.

"Only one," I told him, "besides, if we walk by them really casual like, they probably won't ask us any questions and leave us alone."

Everyone nodded and we all took a deep breath and walked to the check out desk, we gave the cashier the credit card and the hotel keys, and right when we were about to leave, the police officers called, "Wait you five, we need to ask you some questions about the Niagara Falls bombing!"

Bombing? Is that what they really thought it was, and then I had to remind myself that mortals see things differently than whats really going on. We walked with them outside very slowly, I saw Annabeth's face and I could tell she was looking for a way out. As we walked with the cops by the falls, I saw S.W.A.T. Cars and police cars everywhere, cops were talking to witnesses about the dragon. Annabeth then passed out and the 3 officers all looked at her, while their backs were turned, I chopped 2 of them in the neck and Percy Punched the other one and we pulled them in an alley before anyone could see. Lee gagged the cop that Percy punched and I gave a quick shot to the temple and knocked him out. Annabeth got up instantly after she passed out and said, "fake pass out, works for mortals every time!"

"We need one of those SWAT cars to get away in, or another van at least, but that's going to be hard, and I don't think we'll get anymore help from the gods" Lee said.

"We'll need to split up again and meet somewhere else, somewhere out of this area," I remarked.

"How about Montreal?" Annabeth said, "It's still in the country and it's not too far away!" We all agreed and turned to leave the cops in the ally.

"Were you 5 going to run off without me?" and there was Travis, beaten, bruised, but alive.

"Travis!" Connor yelled as he ran at his brother.

"Good to have you in the land of the living!" Percy smirked. We all left the ally together

The cops around us weren't giving us any attention except that they eyed us suspiciously as we walked to the nearest garage to steal some cars. When we got to the garage, we decided to spit in halves; Connor and Travis would ride with me, while Percy, Annabeth, and Lee would drive together.

"Call my phone when you get there and we'll schedule a rendezvous point," I said to Percy. After Lee, Percy, and Annabeth left the garage in one car and I was picking a lock on another ride, a police officer went up to us and asked if this was our car.

"Yeah, it's just that Connor here locked the keys inside the car!" Travis lied.

"Can I still see you registration for this vehicle when you open the door then?" the officer asked as he went to Conner. Knowing there was only one way to get out of this, I quickly broke the lock on the door, turned and smashed the cop in the face and got in the car. Connor and Travis got in too as the officer yelled in his radio for back up. Driving out of the garage was easy, but I think getting out of the falls will be much harder. As we were speeding on the highway, 2 cars were on our tail.

"Great, now what?" Connor shouted as he looked back on the cars.

"We're going to need to lose them somehow," Travis told him.

"Well duh, asshole!" Connor snapped back.

"Will you two just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them, "I gotta think on how to get out of this jam." the police cars had their sirens and their lights on and shouting for us to pull over, yeah, like any guy running from the cops is just going to say, "you know what, those nice men are right, I'll pull over," that is so not going to happen, and as I looked at the fuel gauge, I saw that I only had a third of a tank left, great. I looked up at the sky and shouted, "Is there anything else that you haven't told me that's going to ruin my day?" Sure enough, there was. Just 20 feet behind the cop cars was a Minotaur, running and growling after us, when it caught up to one of the cars, it grabbed it's hood, picked it up, and hurled it at us. Let me tell you, dodging a flying car that's headed straight to you, is one of the most difficult things you can do, the car skittered just in front of us and I had only a second to swerve away from it, just to hit another car on the highway, perfect. We got out of the car to face the giant monster and the cop car.

"Don't move, it's smell is great, but it's sight is as bad as it's face." I told the guys. The officer got out of the other car and shot at the minotaur, the bullets went right through the minotaur without any harm, it didn't turn out that well for the cop, though. The minotaur grabbed the cop and literally ripped him in half and threw the pieces down, it then turned to us and sniffed, we kept steady making sure we didn't move. The monster then roared into the sky with murder in its eyes.

"Do we run now?" Travis said to me.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea right now" I said back, and we ran through the traffic on the highway with the minotaur after us. Travis was still pretty broken up after fighting the water dragon, so he wasn't as fast as usual, he ran with a slight limp which I knew would slow him down.

"You two move on ahead, I'll catch up to you, I'll take care of old beefy lox!" I called to Connor and Travis. They dove off of the highway and onto the grass and ran ahead. I turned to the minotaur and pushed my belt buckle and put on my shades. The minotaur ran forward with both hands extended outward. I drew my staff and slashed at his left arm, he swatted me away with the back of his hand and I flew 30 feet before hitting the cement. I got up, a bit dazed, wow, when was the last time I got hit like that? The minotaur stomped his hoof and got ready to charge again.

"You wanna dance?" I said to it, "Okay, let's dance," I charged right at the monster, both wrist blades open, the minotaur leaned it's head down, ready to gut me with its horns. I slid right under its horns and stabbed it in both eyes, icor poured all over me, dissolving after it hit my armor, thank the gods. I did not want to walk around covered in wet smelly minotaur innards. The minotaur evaporated and luckily, there were no police cars around, but I heard sirens in the distance, looking around I could see why ambulances would soon come by. There were smashed cars scattered on the highway, the cop halves were still there. I quickly ran off the highway, I needed to find the Stolls so we could group together and head to Montreal, I ran to a neighborhood that was next to the highway and I saw the Stolls a mile away. They ran up to me panting, Travis saying, "We saw the hit you took from the minotaur,"

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time you took a shot like that," Connor comented.

"Hey, at least I'm not dead, and neither are you guys, now we gotta head to Montreal away from the cops for a while," I told them. Connor smirked and said, "A while, dude, after that fight, the whole country will be looking for until they eventually do find you, we gotta get out of the country after we meet up with Percy and the others away from the cops for more than just 'a while',"

"Fine, we should at least find a car and drive to Montreal, one that the cops shouldn't be able to trace easily,"

"Great, and how is that possible?" Travis said.

"We take two cars, and switch license plates, it won't last a while, but it will buy us some time," I told him. The both shrugged but agreed to my plan, we got a car and switched license plates and drove off to Montreal.


	13. A Noble Act

Chapter 13 Secrets Uncovered

It started to rain, great. First the rain from the Minotaur blood, now rain from the heavens. I had absolutely no idea where Percy, Annabeth, and Lee were, the Stolls were fast asleep, and that hit I took was starting to take its toll on me. I was in pain, my ribs were aching so much, and the cement I landed on didn't help the impact at all. My vision started to blur, not a good thing when you're driving on the highway and the whole country is looking for you. I had to pull over at the next gas station and I flew out of the car, my mind was beating against my skull, what was happening to me?

You've taken the first of many hits Jet, this is only the beginning

What the fuck was that…. Am I hearing things?

Yes…and no, you're not going crazy, but I'm not just some voice in your head. I have many names, but you may call me Phoebus

"So what are you, my guardian angel?"

You don't seem surprised hearing a strange voice in your head, why is that?

"Gee, I don't know, maybe this isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to me and it won't be the last, but no biggie, I can deal with anything the gods dish out!"

Ahhh.. See, that's your problem

"What is?"

Like most of your kind, your fatal flaw is hubris.

"What do you mean most of my kind?"

I don't want to burst your bubble, but are you really what you think you are?

"What the hell are you talking about? Explain yourself!"

I must go now, but remember what I said, are you what you think you are?

And with that, Phoebus was gone; I was alone in the rain. I was breathing hard, wondering whether the voice I heard was real, or not. Or if it was with me, or against me. I went back to the car, when I heard a soft cry in the woods by the gas station. I put on my armor and started to run towards the sound. Then stopped and thought of Phoebus's words. "Hubris is your fatal flaw" maybe going into the woods would get me killed. And "are you what you think you are" is he telling me I'm not a great monster slayer? I had to make a choice, go into the woods and save some poor soul yet with a chance of death, or walk away and hope for the best. Heh, a week ago, I was in this jam, I'd run in there ready to take on the world, but now? I made up my mind; I turned around, locked the car doors leaving the Stolls behind, and went into the forest.

As I walked in the woods, I was a fire in the distance, it took a whole lot of concentration to e as quiet as possible and to see, but not be seen. In front of the fire was a pack of hellhounds. They were gnawing on flesh, I had no idea what kind of meat it was, until I saw a human skull by one of the hounds feet, I heard a voice in the distance, knowing it wasn't human, I bolted behind a tree and waited, the voice belonged to a Kobalos, a devilish elf, they find joy in torturing humans and love leading them to their deaths.

"Here you go you hounds" it said, "Fresh meat, it's the couple's daughter, gotta be around 4 years old, she still alive too, enjoy!" it threw a sack in the middle of the hounds, the girl inside the sack was sobbing, the human skull I saw must have been one of her parents, no way was I going to let them eat the kid. I burst onto the scene, ready for hell; they all looked at me, surprised.

"Hello, devil dogs, anyone want a licking?" I smirked, I felt great! This was the first time I killed monsters to save a human instead of for my own enjoyment. One hound flew at me; I grabbed on its muzzle and threw it into a tree, breaking its back. I spun around and sliced another hound in the throat with my wrist blade. The other two tried to run, but I dove at them and slashed the back of their heads with my duel blades, the kobalos just stood there, scared shitless, trying to move but too scared.

"Well, buddy, looks like it's just you and me"

I brought out my staff and gutted him with lightning speed. The sack was still moving and the girl was still crying, I unzipped the sack and held onto the girl, she was still bawling asking what happened to her mommy and daddy. I had no idea what to tell her so I just improvised.

"little girl, what's your name?"

"Meredith"

"How old are you?" I asked

"This many" she said as she held up 5 fingers.

"listen to me Meredith, your mommy and daddy had to leave for a long time, I am their best friend, they told me to look after you, you can call me Jet, ok? You're going to stay with me and I'm going to protect you and make sure no monsters hurt you, is that ok?"

She was silent, still crying, and then she said what I didn't want to hear,

"Will mommy and daddy come back?"

"…no, they won't, I'm sorry"

Meredith sobbed and sobbed, and flew into my arms, I picked her up and carried her to the car, the rain had stopped by now, but I was still carrying Meredith. When she stopped, she still held on to me, blowing her nose on my shirt and looked at me, she had long wavy brown hair and green eyes, her cheeks covered in tears. As I looked back into her eyes, I knew I'd never let them go.

"Don't worry Meredith, I got you."

I opened the car door and put her inside she leaned against the seat and went to sleep, I went to the driver seat and headed south.

Well done Jet, you finally did something noble besides killing monsters, for that, here is your reward; you will find the wind dragon in Mt. Washington in New Hampshire, good luck, and take care of Meredith, she needs you, more than you even know

Phoebus sounded sincere; I decided that he was a friend, and not one I should blow off. But if he's lying to me, I will find him, and I will kill him. But for now, for he has done nothing to lose my trust I have nothing to fear by listening to him. I called Percy on his cell and told him to meet me in New Hampshire

"Dude, how are we gonna get past the border?" Percy asked

"No problem, do you know how poorly guarded the border is?" you can basically walk past the border and they won't notice, just be careful" I hung up the phone, and headed for the granite state.


	14. On the road

Chapter 14 On The Road

Getting past the Canadian border was easy. All I had to do was lie that I was visiting the states with my little sister, (Meredith) and with my two cousins, (the Stoll brothers). They let me through no problem! I woke the Stolls in the car.

"Ummm, Jet," Travis said, "Why is there a little girl sleeping next to me?"

I explained the situation to them, saying that I was going to take care of her from now on. They were a bit confused at first, but they understood.

I turned to Meredith and said, "Meredith, sweetie, time to get up," she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Jet, where are we?" Connor asked.

"We're in Maine, only a few hours till we hit Mt. Washington" I responded.

"Mt. Washington?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, the wind dragon is in the worst wind weather in the world, at the top of Mt. Washington, what didn't I think of it sooner…thanks Phoebus"

"Who's Phoebus?" Connor said.

"Oh, uh, no body, it's nothing" I replied.

It was sunny out, it was 9 am and we needed to get some food in us before we take out the second dragon. We're gonna need our strength to take that sucker out. "Hey, you guys hungry?" I asked the Stolls. They said they were. "Hey Meredith, do you want some food?" she nodded and smiled. We pulled into the next exit to get some food. We went into a diner and ordered some food, steak and eggs for me, waffles for the Stolls and a chocolate pancake for Meredith. She sipped on her milk and leaned against me. "Everything is going to be alright," I told her. She nodded and went back to her pancake. The Stolls and I talked strategy, since the dragon's element is air, it's most definitely flying. I had no idea how I was going to protect Meredith, but that was my main job. I want her to have a childhood that I never had, mine was taken away by the gods, bred to be a killer, and Meredith doesn't deserve that. The waitress came by with the check and smiled at me, when she walked away, her small scaly green tailed curled behind her. WAIT! TAIL?

"Guys, run!" I shouted. The Stolls jumped up and ran for the door; the waitress turned into an empusa and dove at us. Meredith screamed, still sitting in her seat, the empusa leaped at me and pinned me down, my armor wasn't on, I had my forearm in the empusa's throat guarding me from her gross teeth.

"Run Meredtih, get outta here!" I called to her; she jumped out and ran for the door.

_Wow Jet, you're actually letting this empusa break Meredith away from you?_

Like hell I am, Phoebus was right, what was I doing?

_Empusas usually go after mortals and weak minds, why is this one going after you?_

No way am I some weak minded fool, and if I was mortal, how come I had amazing fighting skills and why was I allowed inside Camp Halfblood? I shook my head and tried to get my staff; I finally grabbed it and stabbed the empusa in the neck. She dissolved immediately and I fan for the car, not bothering to pick up the tab. I hopped in the car and gunned the engine.

"Meredith, did you know what you saw?" I asked her.

She shook her head and crawled up to the front seat passenger and hugged me, crying softly. She never let go throughout the entire drive to Mt. Washington, and the drive took 3 hours. Next stop, the wind dragon.


	15. The Wind Dragon

Chapter 15 The Wind Dragon

When we arrived at Mt. Washington; Percy, Annabeth, and Lee were waiting for us. Man, Annabeth was sure steamed when I brought a young girl with me. I took her aside away from the ears of Meredith and told Annabeth, "Her parents were eaten by hellhounds, and she was going to be the dessert, I had to save her, and no way am I going to let her fend for herself in the streets like I did, and an adoption home is out of the question as well, I can be her legal guardian in a matter of 3 months when I turn eighteen, so if you disagree with me taking care of that poor girl there, then you've really surprised me this time." She bit her lip and looked at Meredith in the car, Meredith was coloring on the place mat sheet I gave her at the diner we stopped at, she looked up to see us, she smiled and waved. Annabeth couldn't help but smile back.

Annabeth was still looking at Meredith when she went back to her coloring, she was silent for a minute and then she said what I expected, "Fine…, but I'm sitting this dragon kill out, someone needs to watch her" she said as she nodded at Meredith. I nodded and went to Meredith and said, "Meredith, Jet's gonna go for a while ok, I have to go up that big mountain there, Annabeth is gonna play with you while I'm gone, I'll be right back, I promise, ok?"

"Do you pinky promise?" she asked me, holding out her little finger.

"Pinky promise," I said, and I locked pinkies with her. She smiled and I patted her head. With that, I turned away and headed up the mountain with Percy, Lee, and the Stoll brothers.

When we got to the top, the wind was furious; the air was frigid, on more than one occasion, we almost fell over due to the intense winds. There was a small café 100 yards away and a souvenir shop right next to us. It was around lunch time, so nobody was there at the top with us.

"Guys, look, it's the dragon!" Lee pointed into the sky, there it was, I have to admit, we were here to kill the thing, but looking at it now, it looked so majestic. The dragon was white, not pure white but relatively white. Its wings were massive, the horns on its head we long and shiny, it was very thin too. When it saw us, it roared, it sounded very similar to the roar of the howl of the wind. I almost felt sorry that I had to take its life.

_Well, does Jet see a monster that he doesn't want to kill? Wow, that almost sounds…human._

Phoebus was back in my head, what was with him and the humanity spiels? I tried to ignore him and concentrate on the mission at hand. I changed my mind about Phoebus being a friend, because right now, he's just an asshole screwing with my head.

The dragon dove at us. Lee shot three of his arrows at once, the dragon had no problem dodging them and started to come around for another dive. Acting fast, I activated my armor and wielded my staff.

"It looks like we're going to need to get close to take this one down!" I shouted through the wind. Percy nodded and waited to side-step when the dragon got close enough, I had a more dangerous, but better idea. I let it come right at me. When the dragon got close enough, I stabbed into it with my staff and went for a ride, I shot up into the air, hundreds of feet in mere seconds. My staff was in the back of the dragon's neck and it took all my strength to hold on. With my free hand I activated my wrist blade and started hacking at the dragon, every cut I made urged the dragon increase its speed. Blood was pouring out of the thing's neck, it was dying, wildly flying in the air because of the pain, Lee couldn't get a clear shot, Percy was never comfortable in the air, and the Stolls only had close combat weapons, I was alone being 1000 feet in the air. The dragon started to reduce its speed and was heading for a crash landing when it started losing more blood. I leaped on the back of its neck and tried to pull the head up, we were getting closer to impact. 800 feet, my face was ripping off my skull from the wind. 500 feet, I prayed to the gods for assistance. 200 feet, I braced for impact. 50 feet… WHAM! The dragon hit the ground so forcefully; I was thrown of its neck and was flung an extra 40 feet. When I got up, I had trouble walking, my ribs were aching, probably bruised, thankfully nothing was broken… too bad, I has a small fracture on my left arm and my right foot was sprained, I don't think I'd be doing much killing after today I can tell you that much.

_I told you Jet, that Minotaur hit was one on the many, and that reckless stunt you pulled could've gotten you killed, but you did it anyway… why? _

I knew why, because I'm a monster killer, it's what I was born to do. It's what I only do.


	16. 2 Down

Chapter 16 2 Down, 2 To Go

When the Dragon started to evaporate, its skill melted into the wind, and then the bones. All was left was a chain link. It looked to be made of the bones of the dragon, but when I picked it up, it was heavy and strong. It was pale and menacing, maybe I could use another weapon…and this 4 foot link seemed like just the thing. I wrapped it around my waist and it fit nicely, I stumbled over to Percy and the rest of the guys, but with my broken body, I toppled over and fell. The Stolls picked me up and used themselves as leverage for me.

"Dude, what the hell were you thinking?" Connor laughed.

"Yeah man, if you bought it, how else would we finish the quest?" Travis added.

When we got to the bottom of Mt. Washington, Annabeth chewed me out throughout the whole time Lee was fixing up my wounds, I wasn't listening to most of it, she said something like, "What kind of person are you risking your life to kill one monster?" and, "What would I have to tell Meredith?" and, ummm, uh, something else about how stupid I am. When Lee was finished, my arm was still broken, but on the mend, my ribs still ached but I could live with it. My leg was still busted, but the only thing I needed most was time. Time, isn't that what all of us want? Time to correct mistakes, time to get jobs done, and time to fix relationships. Time to heal. Lee predicted that in a few days, maybe a week, I'd be all set, but for now, he practically gave me a death sentence by saying 4 bad words,

"No more monster killing,"

_No more monster killing, how will you entertain yourself, hey, at least you can reminisce on you past slayings, and you could settle down and raise Meredith, maybe you could meet somebody._

"Hold your horses" I thought to Phoebus, "I'm not completely out of the game now,"

_Not now you aren't but remember, nothing lasts forever._

Annabeth said that when she was with Meredith, Athena came to her and told her that the earth dragon could be found at the Grand Canyon, so we needed to head to Arizona, from New Hampshire…great. We decided to switch things up, I was gonna ride with Percy and Annabeth, while Lee was riding with the Stolls. Before we drove off, Meredith asked what happened to me, I told her that I fell due to the harsh winds and got hurt. I know she needs to know the truth at some point, but I had no idea when that time was. We drove for a good 4 hours…and we were still in New England. I was in the back with Meredtith and Annabeth was riding shotgun while Percy drove. Meredith was finishing coloring her last picture on the place mat. She really was into it, but her supplies were limited, she had only 4 colors, and one place mat. I wanted to get her some new supplies, plus, it's been a while since she's eaten. Oh my gods, I sound like a parent, I'm only 17, but I feel mature enough though. Everyone thinks teens are too immature and young to take care of kids, I don't believe that, if you're ready and willing, you can have kids. "Hey Percy, pull in at the next rest stop, we gotta eat and I need to get Meredith a coloring book and a pack of new crayons," Meredith looked up at me and giggled; I smiled back and put my good arm around her. When we pulled in, I bought Meredith her coloring book and a happy meal. Percy, Annabeth, and I ate Subway sandwiches. I was relieved that we finally had a meal without a monster trying to kill us. We went back on the road after we ate. We decided that when we got to the Grand Canyon, we'd stay for a bit and take a few days off, we needed a break, and I needed to heal up.

A few days later we were still on the road, stopping at rest stops to sleep in the car, we were attacked once, a hellhound, Percy took care of it no problem. Meredith had a small habit of burying her head on my chest when she slept. For a good 3 hours, I rubbed her back and hummed her songs. All the songs were muses from ancient Greece, and they lulled her to sleep soundly. The night was out and the highway lights acted as a nightlight for her. When I looked out the window, we were in New Mexico; we would be in Arizona in the morning. I closed my eyes and let myself drift to sleep.


	17. Grand Canyon

Chapter 17 The Grand Canyon

When I woke up, we were in Grand Canyon, National Park. Meredith was still sleeping; her coloring book was over her like a blanket. Annabeth was driving the car. We pulled up to a motel near the Canyon, my arm was broken, my ribs ached, and I was limping, but I carried Meredith to our room and placed her on our bed. Each motel room was small, but cheap, each having one bed and one bathroom. A restaurant was across the road. Percy and Annabeth had another room, while the Stolls and Lee shared another room. When I put Meredith down, she woke up. I told her that we were at the Grand Canyon and that I was gonna take her to go see it in a bit, I first needed to talk with the crew about finding and slaying the dragon.

"I don't know why you want to fight Jet," Lee said, "You're not well enough jet, just a few days more and you'd be set."

After a few minutes of arguing, I finally caved in and let everyone else take care of this one, I'll look after Meredith, besides; we can walk around some trails and see the canyon. We decided that the dragon would be rock solid and wouldn't fly, so it'd be at the bottom of the canyon, that's a few hours hike. And also they would need to get the mouth if its hide it too strong. It was 3pm when we were done strategizing and decided to get an early dinner, the restaurant was great, it had country music playing and had and old west charm. I had the 20 ounce steak with mashed potatoes, broccoli. Meredith had the 7 once steak. I cut up her steak for her so she could eat it. Annabeth smiled at me as I cut up Meredith's food. We joked and laughed while we ate, Meredith was picking at her peas, not really enjoying them.

"Meredith, if you don't eat your peas, you won't get any dessert," Meredith looked up, then back at her plate and ate all her vegetables. Travis locked eyes with me and nodded. It was 6 when we finished eating and we decided to take a sunset look at the Grand Canyon, in my opinion, that's the best time to see the canyon. It was amazing, as painful as it was, with my mending ribs; I lifted up Meredith up to get a better look. Her face was as perfect as the canyon, she beamed at the canyon, the sun making colors on the rocks, red, yellow, orange, and it just looked amazing. I quickly went to a souvenir shop and bought a wind up camera. I went back to the camera and took picture of the canyon, pictures of Meredith; I had Percy take a picture of me and Meredith together. I also took a picture of Percy and Annabeth, I wish I brought a camera to Mt. Washington and Niagara Falls too. Maybe after all this is done, I can take Meredith to see them.

_What do you mean when all this is done? You'll always need to fight and kill monsters till the end of your days._

I'd hate to admit it, but Phoebus was right. It was all just a dream, I hope this would never happen, but I don't think I'd have enough time to take care of Meredith. I shook it off and looked down at Meredith and smiled. Of course I'll be there for her and look after her. It was 8 pm when we were done gazing at the canyon and we decided to go to bed. The next morning, the troop would go and get the dragon while I looked after Meredith. When we got to our room, Meredith changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She asked me to tell her a story, well, which one I thought. I decided to tell her the story of Theseus. When I finished, Meredith was fast asleep, when I sat down, she turned towards me and buried her head in my chest, I turned off the light and closed my eyes.


	18. Fire Dragon

Chapter 19 The Fire Dragon

At the end of the tunnel, we saw it. The dragon was the most devastating, humongous, evil dragon that I ever saw. It was standing on top of a pile of burned skeletons and fiery charcoal. I told Percy to park the car out of the dragon's sight, so that Meredith could be safe, well, as safe as I could keep her. We got out and I told Meredith I'd be right back. The six of us walked up to the dragon and I thought that I crapped my pants. We all drew our weapons at the same time and I armored up. Lee shot an explosive arrow at the dragon and it exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared the dragon was unharmed. It then reared back and light shown through its mouth, I knew what was coming.

"EVERONE DOWN!" I shouted. The dragon shot a blazing fireball at the car Annabeth and the Stools were. The car exploded, the blast made me hard of hearing for a bit and I had trouble seeing, my vision was blurred. I saw Travis pick up Connor, Percy was trying to swing at the Dragon, and Annabeth was helping Percy. Lee arched another arrow and aimed at the mouth. The dragon turned and swung its claw at them. Percy and Annabeth dodged it, but Lee wasn't as lucky, he caught the hit full force, he flew 50 feet than slammed into the cavern wall, he then fell to the ground, right in front of the dragon. Lee struggled to get up, right when he stood up, the dragon released another fire burst right at Lee, I locked eyes with him and he mouthed one word, "Farwell". And then…Lee was gone. I was pissed. I span around my staff, wielded my wrist blade, and leaped at the dragon. I landed on its face and stabbed it in the eye with my staff and jabbed the other with my wrist blade. I then slid down to it neck and wrapped my chain around it. The dragon let out a hellish cry. It tried to spit fire, but I was choking it to death, preventing the deadly fire to come out. Percy then leaped next to me and jabbed his sword in its neck. I drove my staff right next to Percy's sword, and together, we killed the dragon, ending its life with strangulation, blood loss, and severe, multiple stab wounds to the throat. When the dragon died, we went down to everyone else and found Lee's bow. I grabbed it and it melted into liquid gold and sank into the ground. The ground then opened up and light came from out of the ground. I looked into the whole and I saw New York City, the whole was a portal.

"We need to jump in to get home, Lee gave his life to be able to take us home, let's not dishonor him by waiting around!" I grabbed Meredith from the other car and we all leapt into the whole. The light was blinding and I couldn't see. When my vision returned, we were in New York. Something was wrong though. There was nobody around, the sky was dark, but it was only 3pm. I then knew what was coming. Apollo was right, in the distance was a 1000 monster army coming toward me, and they were pissed. I have released the monsters from tartaurus from where I once sent them.

_I have done what I can by protecting the civilians; you need to make the choice now._

Apollo was right, I had a choice. And I had to make it quick. Hell was on earth, and getting closer.


End file.
